bitfcityfandomcom-20200213-history
FtiB Metropolis Map
This article will describe the geography of the FtiB Metropolis as more information slowly becomes available. Geographic Features Theodore Rash Beach The polluted beach around the northeast of the Metropolis. Take a stroll down the "lovely" beach at your own risk, as it's polluted from the many companies of the Metropolis' North Side; you may grow an extra arm or three before dying of radiation and other poisons. Located behind the Hale Building and The Raven to the northeast. Named after Theodore Rash, President of the Theodore Rash fan club, but more importantly, the former leader of Public Affairs. He was executed for controlling the lives of the citizens and stealing millions worth of cash. It was decided that to humiliate his name for generations to come, the dirtiest place in the Metropolis would be named after him. Polluted Ocean(?) Just beyond the Theodore Rash Beach. This ocean is 100% polluted; just touching the "water" will destroy you instantly. This ocean is also located above a pocket of volcanic activity, making the ocean steam, froth, and bubble. Try to stay away from the frothy bubbles of acid ocean. The steam creates a thick oily fog over the city. City Features (Buildings for now) Hale Bridge Large bridge of the Metropolis that spans from the edge of the Metropolis into the heart of the Solemn Peaks. Starts on the South Side. Named after the late Sir Jackson Hale, CEO of 94% of the businesses in the Metropolis. He died a rich man and seeing as he had no heir, the Metropolis has been buzzing about where the money will go. Gray Pillar An obelisk similar to Earth's Washington Monument, though this one is black not unlike obsidian. It is also much, much taller. Unknown what is celebrates, but probably Hale. Marks the geographical center of the Metropolis. Capital Building Where the government works to keep their power. In the center of the Metropolis both northeast and northwest to the Gray Pillar. A sky walk connects the two halves of the building. The Hale Building A tall skyscraper that is supposed to belong to the richest company in the Metropolis. It's located in the true center of the Metropolis: the Center of Power (the North Side). Just north of the northeast Capital Building. Named after the late Sir Jackson Hale, CEO of 94% of the businesses in the Metropolis. He died a rich man and seeing as he had no heir, the Metropolis has been buzzing about where the money will go. Jail Truly, there is no crime in the Metropolis. The jail stays empty as a symbol of prosperity to the citizens. Jail Block 89-B Ok, we lied. There is one occupied cell in the whole place. It holds the only recorded criminal in the Metropolis' history, Zavier the Zelot. Captured by Imaro twice, Zavier has been locked down in this jail cell for good; there is no escaping this time. The public is unaware how tight security around that man is. Oh, and the "B" in 89-B stands for "Below Ground". Metro Directionary The large map shop east side of the South Side. The only business in operation on the South Side. The building almost imposes itself to travelers into the Metropolis, as if it screams "BUY A MAP!" Most do. Located directly to the right when you walk in to the Metropolis. Post Office A family-run post office that seems to have been in business forever; one of the only buildings actually protected by the government. It is said that they can take a message anywhere in the world, even to the smaller cities tucked away in and around the Solemn Peaks. Located just southeast to Gray Pillar. The Raven The only eatery/entertainment joint in the Metropolis. May not be the best for children, but it's the only out-of-home option for families. The name comes from the fact that rave bands always play here, day and night. By far the most famous building in the Metropolis, as bands from all over the globe, and some dimensions beyond, come just to play here. The Battle of the Bands competition always brings in a sizable crowd. The Metropolis' feature band is a four-member band named Klockwerk. Located on the north side of the street of the East Side and is an extremely large building. If you are looking for people, they are probably here. Experimental Department of Myth An extremely secretive building complex full of science. No one is sure what goes on beyond it's black gates. Run by Dr. Gray, PhD, the building has always provided technology, protection, and power for the Metropolis.